His Words
by RubyMoonz
Summary: In those final moments, he spoke of a world he envisioned. In the end, he wanted for them all to understand. Full of passion, burning anger, unending forgiveness, and love, this is the Sufferer's final sermon.


**Title: His Words  
**

**Rating: T(For curse words and somewhat graphic content)**

**Type: One-shot**

**Focus: The Signless/Sufferer**

**Alternate Summary: The Sufferer and his Final Sermon. Based on the voice and script of jbriner on tumblr. Much love goes to him.  
**

**AN: Please bear with me on this. It just kind of came to me in the middle of the night. I love the person who did the Sufferer's voice for his final sermon. It was inspiring and you can listen to it on youtube if you look up 'The Sufferer's Final Sermon'. Please enjoy, review if possible, and if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I'm still such a newbie to the fandom. I hope I got everything right! I had to tone down the last part from the original so I could give it a teen rating but other than that, it mostly follows the script.  
**

* * *

The burning iron cuffed burned his flesh while the color of candy-red blood dripped from his body. His death would be bloody, painful, agonizing. He would suffer and as such, when his death came, he would be officially known as the Sufferer from then on. His legacy would not only be in his teachings but in the final sermon he gave to those around him. Trolls of the hemospectrum came. They were to witness his final moments and in turn, he would be remembered by his words he left behind.

With no one left to help him, not his friend, not his mother, not his disciple, the Sufferer spoke with a steady and firm voice. "I have been peaceful. I have been kind. I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long. I had dreams too, dreams of what might have been. Where blood was simply blood and all of us...were equal." The crowd had gone quiet while they all listen intently to the Sufferer. Half of the crowd had heard his sermons before but they could feel the rippling effect while those who had never heard him before were drawn to his words.

"If wishing for that is heresy..." His eyes went to the crowd, staring at them and looking into their depths of the their very beings. "Then yes. I deserve to die."

His words rung loud and clear and the troll with the candy-red blood closed his eyes, remembering everything he had seen on his journey. When he spoke to those that wish to hear what he had to say, of the times of solace. One that came to mind at this moment was when a female troll of indigo blood had comforted a child with blood of a slave troll. "I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness..." Where adult trolls leave the young orphaned for their own selfish deeds. For trolls killing each other simply because of their blood and no other reason. "...and the most vile of cruelty."

"They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love." He thought of the Highblood and those who were against equality among all trolls. For those that wished to be rid of the caste system. Where trolls of any color of blood could walk with their head held high, not because of blood but because of they should be proud to just be alive. "What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different?" What was it about being different that made his adversaries against him so? Why was it that they could not see the future he had envisioned?

It appeared as if something dawned on him and when he spoke again, his voice full of conviction. "I realize...I am different than you." His voice grew more as he spoke of things he had come to understand during the course of his life. "I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know." How could they? He experienced things that were different from any troll known to him. He had lived a life that wasn't the same as any Alternian. Maybe that is why they couldn't understand the candy-red blooded troll - because while his words inspired them all, what were these feelings he spoke of? Some must have felt like they understood while others had to be baffled. This troll with the mutant blood was a freak of nature to a few of them. He was raised by no lusus, he had no other fellow trolls of his class and he spoke of things he had experienced things that _they_ wouldn't understand?

"I have known the comradely of a friend who has supported me against all odds." What other troll would risk everything to stand by his side when one of his class was to only be enslaved? The dear friend of the Sufferer had defied his master and escaped to be one of the Sufferer's followers. With his trust and freedom, the Psiionic believed in the future the troll known as the Signless spoke of so passionately.

"I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would, and raised me to dream and hope!" The Dolorosa was the one whom he referred to, and considered her more distinguished than any lusus. She had taken him in when no other troll would have. She saw the potential he had and saw herself the only one fit to raise him – the only one that could raise him. She had grown fond of him and would protect him fiercely. She taught him what was right and what was wrong, but in the course of him growing up, she began to listen to his dreams. She too, wanted to see a world where everyone was equal.

When it came time to speak of the one he cherished more than anything, he took only but a few seconds to himself. The Disciple was whom he was closest to, for she offered to listen to him. She believed in everything he stood for, and when their feelings grew more and more prominent, the Sufferer realized it was more than just a matesprit or moirail. The love they had for each other was on a different scale than any other relationship known to trollkind. "I have known a love and passion that transcended definition."

The voice of the Sufferer grew quiet. "There is no use on hiding it now." He spoke to those who were staring at him for his blood. The blood that was different from their own, that did not flow in any other troll. "You all can see me for what I am: The Signless, the Sufferer..." There was one more word that had rung out when those who were against him protested at his sermons. They called him something he did not call himself. Only now did he realize he could hold nothing back. The word came out in a tone that could almost be considered disgust. "The Mutant."

"My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flame of a revolution that you can not ever hope to quell!" There would be others that would see. That would want what he wanted. His words would be the spark that would set everything on fire. "My memory can be erased, but my ideals will never die!" His teachings would be left behind, and many others would have the words he spoke in their own memories. They would teach others and those trolls would teach more.

It would spread.

"My mistake..." For he was not perfect. "...was believing that I could change a world infected by hate and corruption!" How naive he was to think that he could change anything, but trying was something he had to do.

Something began to burn inside of him. His words were beginning to sound harsh, angry. "You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse." His comrade would no longer be the Psiionic for he had been given a more prestigious service as punishment. It was then that his eyes searched for another. One that had let his beloved go. He did not blame this troll, the E%ecutor with blue blood, but that did not stop the words that came out of the Sufferer's mouth. "The pity you have taken on my Disciple will wound her. She had known true love and you forced her to a life of solitude!"

It was not out of compassion that only his mother was in the crowd. Compassion did not chain you up while you watched someone you cared for deeply being excuted. Jade green tears ran down her face while she struggled in a futile attempt to reach him. This caused the Sufferer to call this out to all. "You've forced a mother to watch her son die!"

Then, it was as if he spoke to those responsible. "I see you for what you are. I always have. I thought I could change you! I was just a damn fool!" His voice grew louder and he was almost spitting the words out. Enmity was something that the Sufferer had thought he felt before, but he was wrong. This new feeling, a feeling that raged inside of him, it was different. He bellowed out curses, causing the crowd to stare at him in awe, disgust, amazement, abhorrence.

Finally, his shoulders slumped, like the very words of disdain he felt had taken all of his energy. Or maybe it was the arrow that had shot him in the side. He could feel himself fading. His head was bowed and he did not look at anyone, he did not search out. He was defeated. "I am angry...because I forgive you."

The world was slowly disappearing. E%ecutor must have pitied him, much like his Disciple. Decided to not let him go through this suffering for much longer. "I may be the biggest fool on Alternia but when I close my eyes, I see a world...where we all work together." That was all he wanted in the end. To show others what he had seen. To live in such a world.

"And it's so...fucking...beautiful."

He was the Signless. The troll with the mutant candy-red blood. He spoke of visions, preached of lessons he believed were just, that trolls should know. That everyone could be equal and live in a world where everything felt at ease. Where it did not matter what color your blood was, and all that did was what kind of troll you were. A world full of peace.

He is the Sufferer.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I tried my best. Plan to do more Homestuck one-shots in the future. Next one-shot will be either about Vriska or the Summoner/Mindfang. **


End file.
